Yuna's Special Friend
by AntiMusicMan
Summary: REWRITTEN IN STORY FORMAT... SPOILERS! A new twist to the FFX story. Tidus isn't who you think, and Yuna isn't the strongwilled girl we all knew. Please R&R.


**Yuna's Special Friend: Tidus**

If you are reading this than chances are that you have completed or at least played the game, Final Fantasy X. This is my completely original opinion of the game. I came up with this before I beat the game, but I have completed it now. This is a spoof of Final Fantasy X, _not_ the real thing. (Changes from the game's plot line are intentional and are used to make the story make sense.)  
**SPOILERS! DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT THE STORYLINE REVEALED.**

This is a re-make. My original was a short one-shot that wasn't really a story. I am rewriting this fic to please the reviewers and so I can really call this a fic. This is going to still be a one-shot.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Squaresoft, the Final Fantasy Company, the rights to Final Fantasy X, nor any of it's many characters and places.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

It was late in the day. Most of the villagers had headed back to their homes, tired of the full day work. They all left the worksite, except a few who lingered back by the only building for miles around. The sunset was the most beautiful sight ever, and the multiple buildings only emphasized its magnificence. The rays reflected off of the buildings' metallic sides and windows. All the people who were inside smiled upon this good omen, because today was the birth of a baby who would have a wonderful legacy.

The baby was born, and she was a beautiful infant. Her eyes shone as radiant as the sea and land. She had a gorgeous smile, and she laughed continually. The doctor handed the woman her baby, remarking on her beauty and good behavior. He asked her the name. She smiled, nodded, and told him. It had come to her in a dream and it seemed so right.

"Yuna. Her name shall be Yuna."

The baby's father came in, joyous to have a daughter. He hugged his wife and cradled the baby in his arms. He laughed when she curled her tiny fingers around his. He stared into her eyes, captivated by the colors. Her eyes were special; they were different colors. She had inherited her green eye, the right eye, from her mother. Her left eye was blue, and she had drawn it from her father. He held her in his arms until she drifted back to sleep. He then handed her back to her mother. He kissed his wife goodnight, and then looked at his infant daughter.

"Goodnight Yuna."

… … … … … … … … … … …

The couple had moved away from Bevelle, the birthplace of both Yuna and her father, Braska, shortly after Yuna was born. They moved to a remote, secluded part of Spira, the Bikanel Island. Yuna's mother had wanted to go back there. It was her birthplace, and many others were going to the sands to build a magnificent testament to their will and love of the desert. They were building a place they all could live in, a place called Home.

Yuna was a special child straight from birth. To begin with, she was half Al Bhed, half Spiran. This was seen as a setback to most Spirans, because they arrogantly hated the Al Bhed. The Spirans hated the Al Bhed for a sole reason: they didn't adhere to their religion, the faith of Yevon. Their faith said that machina were forbidden, but the Al Bhed freely used machina for survival. They needed them to survive the harsh desert, and used them to salvage other old machina and machina parts. The problem with machina, according to Yevon, was that is causes greed and laziness. The Al Bhed, though, seemed to be able to have both machina and good work ethics.

The couple and their new child were ones of the first to build and live in Home. Tiha, the mother, felt very connected to her Al Bhed heritage, and wanted her daughter to know of both of her pasts. Braska was an accepting and caring father. As Yuna learned about the Al Bhed, so did Braska. One of the few people who had a problem with the couple was Tiha's older brother, Cid.

Cid was a die-hard Al Bhed, and he flaunted it. He wore the work outfit always and everywhere. He was constantly experimenting with new parts or scheming for the next operation. He also had the unfortunate habit of bossing everyone else around. Cid too had a child, but he was a boy and three years older than Yuna. His name was Brother, and Cid rationalized that he would be having siblings in the near future. No one felt like arguing with him, because he was so full of himself.

Brother took more from his mother's side. He dressed outrageously like his father, but he had a calmer sense about him. Despite the mohawk, eyeliner, and tattoos, Brother was a sensitive, yet a sometimes bossy, little boy.

The parents realized early on the attraction Brother had for little Yuna. At first, he wanted to hold her, and play with her. But soon it developed into almost an obsession. Cid tried to stop it but it was futile.

By now, as he had predicted, Brother, was a brother. He had a little sister, Rikku, who was five years younger than Brother, and two years younger than her cousin Yuna. As soon as Rikku could walk and talk, she would follow Yuna, too. Yuna seemed to enjoy Rikku's company better.

Things turned ugly when Yevon found out that Braska had married an Al Bhed. In order to ensure safety for his wife, and all the Al Bhed, he and Yuna moved back to Bevelle, where he had a fun time explaining four-year-old Yuna to the priests. Yuna soon forgot about her two cousins and wouldn't remember them for another thirteen years.

… … … … … … … … … … …

Braska was a servant of Yevon; he was a summoner. After he completed his training and returned to Bevelle, the maesters begged him to begin his pilgrimage. Yuna had grown up, but now she was only seven. To see her father leave off to his death was too much for the little girl to handle, so he coped the only way she could think of, by imagining a friend who would never die, never get hurt, and never leave her side. She modeled her friend off a real boy, the son of her father's guardian. Jecht was Braska's guardian, and Tidus was his son. And so, Yuna's special friend was named Tidus.

After her father had left, with a fallen insensitive monk and a drunken jailbird for guardians, Yuna was left in the care of a dear friend, unfortunately one she had never met. His name was Kimahri, and he was from the Ronso clan. He didn't talk much, so Yuna spent most of her time fabricating Tidus and talking with him. They traveled by foot from Bevelle to the tiny island village of Besaid. Yuna made up an entire story and lineage for Tidus, based on Jecht's stories and her imagination.

Tidus was a boy the same age as her. He had spiky and flowy dirty blond hair. He loved blitzball, and would practice for hours. He was carefree and fun loving, much like Yuna used to be. He was competitive, as most little boys are, and always tried to be the best. But, unlike Yuna who revered her father, Tidus hated his. Yuna never really like Jecht; so Tidus was the epitome of her dislike towards him. Tidus hated his father, and they always fought and argued. Eventually the fighting tore down his mother down until she passed away. They blamed the death on eachother and the hurt was never resolved.

As Yuna aged, so did her friend Tidus. She immediately told the residents of Besaid about her playmate. They all had heard about her sad fate, so they went along with her to soothe her childish mind. Lulu, Wakka, and Chappu, people Yuna considered friends, tried to tell Yuna that her friend wasn't real. It hurt her so much inside to be rejected by her only friends. And so she dug herself deeper into her imaginary world.

Eventually, the priests of Besaid realized that Yuna had the summoner arts, just as her father did. They enrolled her to become their newest summoner and quickly tried to stop her from not socializing. Braska had defeated Sin by now, and Yuna learned the hard truth that her father had died.

She heard a rumor that dead people go to live with the fayth, the magical messengers of Yevon. The fallen become part of a dream, or memory, and that's why they are visible in the Farplane. She imagined her father had ended up there, and hoped to visit him.

For six more years, Tidus was gone, him being forgotten and replaced by Yevon and its teachings. He sat in the vacant part of her mind, only to be reawakened one night before she became a summoner.

Yuna was exhausted from her tests. She had passed, and now it was up to the fayth to decide if she was worthy or not to become a summoner. Since Tidus was forgotten, Lulu and Wakka had befriended her more. Chappu would've, but he died in an unsuccessful mission. She closed her eyes and began to dream. It was the beginning of a story, and one that would connect itself to her past and present. And it would alter her future for the rest of her life.

. … . … . … . …Dream Sequence… . … . … . … .

It started in a beautiful city, illuminated by eternal streetlights. The city was full of giant buildings stretching into the night sky. The stars were barely visible with all the light down below. Masses of people were crowding a single stadium, itself being almost the brightest object in the city. In front were two colossal stone statues. The building resembled the ancient Coliseum, and the stands were filling rapidly. A small crowd was gathered around one man, a blitzer named Tidus. He was signing autographs and flirting with two girls. He waved goodbye and ran to play his match.

The spotlights shone and giant fountains squirted water out. It filled in a giant sphere, and players began to swim into it, ready for the game. Tidus closed his eyes, meditating silently before the final match. He finished and dove in, ready to kick ass.

The game was a fair match, with points even. Tidus grabbed a lose ball and swam towards the net. He flung the blitzball out of the sphere pool and jumped out after it, ready to perform his signature Sphere Shot. But as he turned to kick the ball in, he saw a massive tidal wave sweeping over his precious Zanarkand. He froze, and then scramble to grab onto something. He found a ledge, and held on for dear life. He couldn't hold on any longer, the water too powerful for him, and he was swept away in the abandoned streets.

He met up with an old friend, Auron. (Auron was Braska's other guardian, and so Yuna's old memories brought him into the dream.) Tidus was astonished and demanded to know what was going on, since Auron was so calm in a time of utter chaos. He just smirked and flung the confused boy a sword. "Do you know how to fight?"

Tidus laughed and cock-sure-of-himself replied, "'course. It couldn't be that hard." He swatted the air, and fell off balance. Auron laughed at his cockiness and then walked down the street. Tidus yelled at him, "Where are you going? That _thing_ is that way!"

Auron nodded and continued walking. Tidus followed and was filled in about the thing; it was a menace named "Sin". They came right up to it, its 'mouth' glowing and emitting a bright white light. Auron muttered to it and then talked to the blond blitzer. "Are you ready?" Tidus nodded and was sucked into the monster.

(I'm skipping the whole ancient temple part of the story in this fic. I really don't like that part, so he just appears on the salvage ship.)

He was reawakened on a ship in the middle of the ocean. A storm was waging on in the distance, but he felt himself shiver from the cold. A strange looking woman was kneeling over him, examining him to see if he was wounded. He coughed up some water and looked into the woman's goggles. "Do you have any food? I'm hungry," he asked. The woman tilted her head, as if trying to understand.

"Do you understand me?" He wanted to be able to communicate. He had never known that people spoke different languages, so this greatly shocked him. The woman moved her mouth and then spoke to him, surprising him, "I'm Rikku. I'm an Al Bhed." Tidus smiled and laughed. He was glad she understood.

"I'm Tidus." He couldn't think of anything else to say, and then thought to tell her everything about him. "I'm the star player of the Zanarkand Abes. How far is Zanarkand anyways?" Rikku looked at him funny again. "You have heard of the Abes right?" seeing no response he asked her an obvious question. "You've heard of Zanarkand, right?" She shook her head.

"Sorry to say this, but Zanarkand's just a pile of rubble now. No Abes there."

. … . … . … . …End Dream Sequence… . … . … . … .

Yuna shot up, breathing heavily. She was feeling Tidus' surprise, his misbelief, and worry. She calmed herself down and told herself it was just a dream. But thinking about the dream, she began to faintly remember things. She vaguely remembered Auron and Rikku from her distant past, and Tidus popped up as well. Maybe it wasn't just a dream; maybe it was a vision or omen?

After she became a "full-fledged summoner" and walked lazily down the temple steps, she recalled her dream, as it seemed to be reawakened by the fayth. She saw a glimpse of Tidus, and felt the need of his comfort and acceptance. She began muttering to herself, and her three guardians demanded to know what was happening. She introduced Tidus, and they remembered the insecurity she had when she was younger. They pitied the new summoner and went along with her.

Yuna reintroduced Tidus to everyone in Besaid, and they all responded the same way her guardians did. She did the same on the boat, and at Kilika. Everywhere the responses were the same, and Yuna kept fabricating a story to match hers, as she wanted her best friend to travel with her on her pilgrimage.

When they met up with Sir Auron, she told him about Tidus. He believed she was crazy, and joined to keep an eye on her, like he promised Braska. So, they traveled, and yet again, the Spirans responded with the same startled look, and then accepted her misfortune.

Seymour, who himself was crazed as he killed his own father, fell deeply in love was crazed Yuna. It was his only chance of getting a wife, since any sane woman would stay far, far, away from him.

As the pilgrimage continued, Yuna began to need Tidus less and grow stronger herself. She kept imagining him though, because she was addicted to his comfort; she couldn't survive without it now. That is why she imagined up their love, and why she dreamed of their passion in Macalania.

When they climbed the summit of Mt. Gagazet, and entered the pathway of the fayth, where it is the strongest throughout all of Spira, the fayth decided to rid Yuna of her "unnecessary baggage" (a.k.a. Tidus). She broke down, and the truth was revealed to her. Tidus was her imaginary friend, and he was going to depart soon. She tried to hide it, but her true self began to shine through.

In the final battle against the Final Aeon, Jecht was not the person that was there. Lord Braska was, but Yuna not being able to handle her father's death and horrible reincarnation, masked him as the hated father of Tidus. It seemed to work well until he died. She felt so horrible for her actions and broke down crying. Lulu and Rikku comforted her, trying to tell it was going to be okay. She had learned the truth about Auron and sent him to be reunited with his friends.

In the end, after Sin had been defeated, Yuna still was emotional about her lover, friend, and figment of her imagination, leaving her. She cried and wanted to be comforted one last time. She was, and she regained her normal composure. From time to time Yuna still remembers her friend, and with it the strong and funny memories. And it seems that he is in the Farplane, granting her strength and courage when she needs it, and comforting her in times of sorrow.

**THE END**

… … … … … … … … … … …

Please read and review my remake of my first "fic"  
Thank you.


End file.
